User blog:RealGameTime/Franchises Ideas For Lego Dimensions
We all know we want more new and exciting franchises to join Lego Dimensions. All of us are sharing it on here. So,here is my ideas for new franchises and characters. If you have any thoughts or suggestions to my list that I can add or what you think of them, please leave your thoughts down in the comments below! Thanks for seeing my list and remember to break the rules! New Franchises Team Fortress 2 •Level Pack (Scout) •Team Pack (Heavy,Medic) •Fun Packs (Demoman,Solider,Pyro,Engineer,Sniper,Spy) Why this should be in Lego Dimensions? Valve put Portal in it. Why not put another franchise in LEGO Dimensions? Plus,it's a fun game to play. Harry Potter •Level Pack (Harry Potter) •Team Pack (Ron Weasley,Hermione Granger) •Fun Pack (Hagrid) •Fun Pack (Dumbledore) •Fun Pack (Voltemore) Why this should be in Lego Dimensions? It already has LEGO sets and even a LEGO video game. I think two video games maybe! Should I explain more? Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them •Fun Pack (Newt Scamander) Why this should be in Lego Dimensions If they are going to use Harry Potter then why not add the spinoff? ;-) Minecraft (Original/Story Mode) •Fun Pack (Jess) •Team Pack (Axel,Petra) •Fun Pack (Steve) Can switch to Alex •Fun Pack (Creeper) •Fun Pack (Enderman) Why this should be in Lego Dimensions? It already has Lego sets. It's a popular game and can be more popular with Story mode joining the game to make the figures exclusive mixed with the characters from the original game. Angry Birds •Fun Pack (Red) •Team Pack (Chuck,Bomb) Why this should be in Lego Dimensions? Although it is highly unlikely it can be a good way to promote the new Angry Birds Movie and sets. Willy Wonka And The Chocolate Factory Will post up here soon. Half-Life 2 Will post up here soon. The Big Bang Theory •Fun Pack (Sheldon) •Team Pack (Howard,Raj) •Fun Pack (Leonard) Why this should be in Lego Dimensions? It is also highly unlikely but they did get their own Lego Ideas set like Back To The Future, Ghostbusters and even Doctor Who. E.T The Extra Terrestial •Fun Pack (E.T.) •Fun Pack (Elliot) Why this should be in Lego Dimensions? A pack was code named ET so this is my guess. It is a famous movie like The Wizard Of Oz. The A-Team •Level Pack (Mr.T) Why this should be in Lego Dimensions? It was rumored as a pack has been code named Mr.T. I say give it a chance. Knight Rider •Level pack (Michael Knight) Why this should be in Lego Dimensions? I never watched it but sounds cool. A pack was code named KR too. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles •Level Pack (Leonardo) Can switch to Donotello,Rapahel,and Michallenago •Fun Pack (Casey Jones) •Fun Pack (Metalhead) •Fun Pack (Kraang Driod) Hey this should be in Lego Dimensions? There are going to release a 2nd movie and they have been making Lego sets of it. They need to get their rights off of Mega Block's hands. SpongeBob SquarePants •Team Pack (SpongeBob,Patrick) •Fun Pack (Squidward) •Fun Pack (Mr.Krabs) •Fun Pack (Sandy) •Fun Pack (Plankton) Why this should be in Lego Dimensions? I miss Lego SpongeBob sets,okay. :=-( They really need to rip up their contract with Mega Blocks!!! Star Trek (Original Show/The Next Generation) •Fun Pack (William Riker) •Fun Pack (Captain Kirk) •Fun Pack (Spock) •Team Pack (Scotty,Khan) Why this should be in Lego Dimensions? It would be awesome to play the characters from the franchises in a official Lego game! Plus they can't do Star Wars so this is the closest thing possible like it, like they can't do Marvel because of DC Comics being the game. Adventure Time •Team Pack (Finn The Human, Jake The Dog) •Fun Pack (Princess Bubblegum) •Fun Pack (Marceline The Vampire Queen) •Fun Pack (BMO) •Fun Pack (Ice King) Why this should be in Lego Dimensions? All of those fans who have been watching those episodes for 5 years will buy them and it's CN's most popular show besides Steven Universe. WB airs the show too. Also a pack was code named AT.Plus CN shared a Lego version of the intro (link is down below) and Adventure Time got confirmed for a Lego Ideas set. Sherlock •Level Pack (Sherlock Homes) •Fun Pack (Dr. Watson) Why this should be in Lego Dimensions? Never watched but does make sense to put it in. A pack was code named S and BBC already put Doctor Who in the game. The Flintstones •Team Pack (Fred Flintstones,Barney Rubble) Why this should be in Lego Dimensions? Scooby Doo is in the game. Why not The Flintstones? It already appears as a Easter egg by using the TARDIS in the Simpsons story level. The Jetsons •Fun Pack (George Jetson) Why this should be in Lego Dimensions? Scooby Doo is in the game. Why not The Jetsons? It already appears as another Easter egg by using the TARDIS in the Simpsons level in Homer's Level Pack. Looney Tunes •Level pack (Bugs Bunny) •Fun Lack (Daffy Duck) Why this should be in Lego Dimensions? WB owns them which made a deal with TT Games. They are also classics! You can't hate the classics. Nexo Knights •Level Pack (Clay) •Team Pack (Arron,Lance) •Fun Pack (Macy) •Fun Pack (Axl) •Fun Pack (Merlok 2.0) Why this should be in Lego Dimensions? It's pretty successful. It's owned by Lego so no licensing problems. It has lots of sets and even a TV show that airs on CN. The PowerPuff Girls •Level Pack (Blossom) •Fun Pack (Bubbles) •Fun Pack (Buttercup) •Fun Pack (Mojo Jojo) Why this should be in Lego Dimensions? Cartoon Network probably (not likely but still possible) that they will cash in on other franchise they own. They have been promoting it a lot this month and gave it a lot of merchandise by Funko including POP! Vinyl figures, DORBZ, Mystery Minis, and MYMOJIS. Category:Blog posts